


Update to Funtime With Freddy/Update In General

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [Indefinite Haitus] [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Please read this if you want to know my current plans for this channel/stories.⚠️ IMPORTANT INFORMATION⚠️
Series: Funtime with Freddy [Indefinite Haitus] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483929
Kudos: 3





	Update to Funtime With Freddy/Update In General

Hey, Guys. Lightning here.

So, I've lost all interest in Five Nights at Freddy's... I can't even really watch it either which sucks because, I used to really enjoy it but now, I personally don't like it anymore. I put so much time and effort into the FWF(Funtime With Freddy) but now, I don't feel any motivation towards it...

So, if you only liked me for FNAF stuff, I probably won't be posting anymore to do with it, unless, I find some kind of motivation for it but, that seems unlikely at this point in time. 

I'm trying to update all my chaptered stories when I find the motivation to do so...I'm a fandom hopper so, forgive me if it takes me a while to update certain ones. It really depends on my mood. But, thanks for listening to my stupid rambling. Also, comments on my stories really helps out and gives me motivation to continue working on them because it lets me know that you like my works. 

Also, most of the stuff I write is Lightning x Random Crush I Have. Sorry if you don't give a fuck about Lightning but, I really love working on Lightning because he's my persona. Anyways- Thanks again for reading. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for leaving FNAF behind. But, until next time- See ya! 

⚡-Lightning


End file.
